


Pobawimy się?

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Gen, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Bycie duchem ssie.Prompt: Którykolwiek moment serialu z punktu widzenia jednego z potworów (Demon nie jest potworem).Betowała Rzan.





	

Szybko pożałowała decyzji pozostania na ziemi, nieposłuchania tej miłej kobiety, która chciała zabrać ją dalej. Bycie duchem śmierdziało, ale pragnęła pozostać z siostrą. Niestety głupia niania nie pozwalała im na żadną zabawę! I jeszcze nauczyła tego jej siostrę.

Przez te wszystkie lata jej tęsknota za kimś do wspólnej zabawy rosła. Chciała mieć przyjaciela, powiernika wszystkich sekretów, osobę bliską jej tak, jak kiedyś siostra.

I kiedy już prawie udało jej się zdobyć Tyler, ci durni mężczyźni chcieli wszystko popsuć! Była wściekła, bardziej wściekła niż kiedykolwiek!

A potem jej kochana siostra dołączyła do niej. I w końcu ucichło pragnienie jej martwego serca.


End file.
